


A Horny Dog Humps Best

by SweetGanymead



Series: More Gullible Than Innocence [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetGanymead/pseuds/SweetGanymead
Summary: Some puppy play business. Not relevantly placed in the context of the series, just some smut.





	

“Hey, kadan, I gotta say thanks. I really appreciate this. After all, I would have to say my training with Krem today was really-”

“I swear on everything you hold sacred, if you finish that thought…”

“ _ Ruff _ .”

Bull chuckled at his own joke, so pleased with his ability to make Dorian groan in annoyance with minimal effort.

“That’s it, I’m putting my clothes back on.”

“I’m sorry, that was the last one. I promise.”

As much as The Bull would have loved to rattle off just a few more, he was pretty impressed he’d managed to talk Dorian into this once. He probably wouldn’t get another chance to live out his fantasy if he continued with his bad jokes.

He was going to have to wear kitty styled Vitaar for a week in repayment (replete with coiling tail painted  _ visibly  _ above the butt-crack), but knew it would be so, so worth it so long as he didn’t blow his chance right off the bat.

The qunari didn’t understand Dorian’s adoration of cats. They were capricious, aloof, surprisingly pointy on their undersides. Picking on up meant sacrificing a layer of skin. 

Now dogs, that was a man’s best friend. Loyal, friendly, helpful, and so full of unconditional love for their owners. 

The mercurial mage was kneeling before the seated qunari, little floppy ears clipped into his short hair, the training collar around neck hooked to the leash Bull held in his hand. With a pull, the chain would slide tighter, make it easier to lead Dorian around on all fours. From this angle, the tail wasn’t visible, but knowing it was there made The Bull rock hard.

On that subject… Bull ran the toe of his boot lightly along Dorian’s erection, strapped tight with leather bands, he wouldn’t be able to come unless Bull allowed him to.

“Up.” Bull ordered.

Dorian got on all fours.

“Sit.”    


Dorian sat again.

“Shake?”

Now blushing, the smaller man held up one of his hands, curled in a loose first to mimic a paw, and let Bull shake it.

“Speak.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“That’s not what a puppy says! You’re have to say ‘woof woof.’”

“Dangerously thin ice as this is?”

A cursory glance at Dorian’s face suggested he had no interest in barking---  _ yet _ . Expected at this point, Bull could think of several incentives which might act as a powerful motivator. Games are no fun if they are too easy.

“Turn around, show me your ass.”

“You would say that to an animal?”

“Whose fantasy is this?”

“Right, sure.”

Dorian assumed the familiar position, the tail held high. Bull leaned forward in the chair to take hold of the tail, used it to jam the attached plug deeper, ensuring it was lodged fast. 

“Wag your tail.” Bull stated as he released it. 

The proud ‘Vint hesitated before swaying his hips, wiggling the tail.

Bull contemplated exactly how much he could get away with. A filth-minded part of him wanted to test the extreme limits of the relationship, see if he could get Dorian to urinate on command. 

But the rug is insanely expensive, there was no way anyone would be allowed to piss on it. Even suggesting it would likely be the last thing Bull ever did.

Plus, he’d have to remove the chastity device and that might curtail the evening’s activities. 

Before he could get himself into trouble, Bull pulled the plug out with a single, swift tug. Dorian gasped in surprise, suddenly very empty.

The mage didn’t have to suffer the feeling for very long, Bull drove three thick fingers into him, roughly abused the hole right away. With Dorian’s cock bound as it was, he could be mercilessly edged without much chance of accidental release. 

“How’s that feel, boy?”

Dorian committed to his initial claim. He moaned against the carpet, but did not bark or push back on the fingers ramming into him. Bull worked him until he pitched forward, whimpering and overwrought.

“Roll over.” Bull guided Dorian onto his back, mindful of his healing hip. 

When the smaller man was on his back, Bull rubbed his belly in a decidedly patronising fashion.

“Should we fill puppy up with some cock?”

Dorian did not respond, cheeks and ears pink, though his hands were parallel to his shoulders, still curled into mock paws. Despite his arousal, he appeared to be trying to keep his wits about him.

Bull retrieved the long neglected bloodstone phallus from it’s hiding place in the desk. He knew it would be less than gratifying compared to the newer dawnstone one or his own massive prick.

He tried to press the stone into Dorian’s hand.

“Fuck yourself.”

“I’m pretty sure dogs don’t have opposable thumbs.”

“Pretty sure they don’t back talk their masters, either.”

Either seeing the logic or deciding to play along, Dorian took the phallus. Bull held his legs up and apart so the smaller man could plunge the dildo into his own depths.

Dorian wasn’t going as deep, hard, or fast as the Bull would have liked. The motions were clearly intended to entice the qunari rather than torment himself.

Bull carefully slung Dorian’s right leg over a broad, grey shoulder, freeing his hand to ease the bloodstone deeper, forced Dorian to fuck himself with greater effort. 

It was always so much fun to watch Dorian start to lose his train of thought. Sarcasm and snark thrown out the window as bliss overtook reason. In fact, The Bull had coined a mantra he liked to whisper in the mage’s ear on occasions like this- come ‘til you’re dumb, kadan. 

He knew it made Dorian angry once he was back in full possession of his faculties, but the mage really got into the spirit of the command with a dick between his thighs. He rocked desperately, letting The Bull shove the dildo as far as it would go.

The lead was pulled so the collar was cinched tight. The chain sat high on Dorian’s throat; it would cut off blood flow but wouldn’t crush his trachea. Bull wanted to heighten the sensations. That could only be achieved if the mage were fully conscious, completely aware of the excessive stimulus. 

“Doesn’t that feel nice? Do you want it deeper, boy?”

Dorian’s cock was leaking profusely, but he wasn’t able to ejaculate with the leather straps wrapped around him. The obstinate expression was rapidly changing to one of mindless lust.

“Woof.” Dorian choking, uttered the sound flatly. Saying ‘please’ was not enough this time.

“You do want it deeper?”

“Woof woof.” Said with marginally more passion.

Bull takes the good with the bad, the attitude with the acquiescence. Rather than trying to use the smaller toy, he set it aside so he could fuck Dorian properly.

He pounded the prone man in earnest, chain still taught, could feel his balls thudding heavily against the toned ass beneath him, beyond relentless in his onslaught. The Bull’s girthy member went so much further than the stone phallus. He was rewarded for his efforts with ecstatic cries.

“Show me what a good boy you are.”

Whether it was an innate desire to please or the painful reality of having his prostate slammed repeatedly with no immediate release available to him, Dorian submitted. His legs fell open, his eyes rolled back, his tongue poking over his perfect white teeth, panting and barking enthusiastically.

Oh, shit, yes, Bull thought as he hastily reached to unfasten the leather binding on his lover’s swollen cock. It only took a few more balls-deep thrusts to send Dorian screaming over the edge. 

As if the dazed stupid look on Dorian’s face wasn’t enough, the milking spasms of his asshole proved far too much. The Bull finished with a few ragged huffs, shooting what he hoped were buckets of come into the smaller man.

“You are so lucky I love you, amatus.” Dorian grumbled as he caught his breath. 

“Yes, I know. Thank you. You’re the best.” Bull kissed his sweaty forehead a few times.

“You do still have to paint your face like a cat, though.”

So much for a dog’s unconditional love.


End file.
